


Old Memories in New Places

by Lora_Blackmane



Series: Zine Pieces [4]
Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: A Whole Lot of Home Routines, Flower Kid is Kamal's Adopted Kid Because I Said So, Gen, Minor Angst, Mute Flower Kid (Smile For Me), Some Fluff, Starts of with a Bad Memory and Gets Better From There
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21819982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lora_Blackmane/pseuds/Lora_Blackmane
Summary: Kamal encounters a piece of his past when visiting a new flower shop in town.
Relationships: Kamal Bora & Dr. Boris Habit, Kamal Bora & Flower Kid
Series: Zine Pieces [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712656
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Old Memories in New Places

Kamal ran towards the elevator as Boris screamed at him, yelling at him to leave. This was not how he had hoped this talk would end. He had naively hoped that Boris would see reason, that he’d realize what he was doing was wrong; but instead Bor- Habit had gotten angry at his suggestion - screaming at him and causing him to flee as fast as he could. It… he understood that this wasn’t completely Habit’s fault. He couldn’t fully control himself, especially not after the Martha Incident. He really was a good person, a softie under all this who did care about him. He could even hear him sobbing as the door closed, begging him to come back. But he couldn’t not… not after that outburst. This isn’t something he could handle. He had thought that maybe he could get the doctor to see reason, to stop this terrible idea. But he wouldn’t listen.

Well- well if Habit wanted to be that way fine! He quit; and he wasn’t coming back! ...But - but maybe he’d stay near the Habitat, just to… maybe he’d be able to find a way for Habit to stop this madness. Maybe he’d go to the terrace. Yeah, then he could keep an eye on him and find out when his plan starts, so he could try to get the Habitants out.

* * *

Kamal was startled by someone tugging at his sleeve, causing him to drop whatever he had in his hands. Oh. That's right. He wasn't in the habitat anymore. He was home, in his small apartment after lunch, washing the dishes while flower kid did their homework. And he just dropped a plate. Hopefully that didn't break.

He turned towards his left where flower kid was standing, their hand still holding onto his sleeve, with a concerned look on their face. He didn't want to answer their silent question, didn't want to make them worry more than they already did. So instead he asked his own, a shaky smile on his face. "Hey kid, have you finished your homework?"

A deflection, they both knew it, but nonetheless the kid dropped their silent question. Flower Kid always seemed to know when not to push a question and for that Kamal was extremely grateful. Instead, they went back to the dining room table, grabbing their homework before coming back to him and handing it over for him to check. He looked over their answers, putting little x’s on wrong answers and little arrows on where they messed up, while they put away the dishes (except for the newly chipped one on the top of the pile). It was their little system, one the two of them had been doing for months. But he still found himself startled by it sometimes. Some days he still found his mind in the Habitat, worried over Habit’s plan. Flower kid tugged on his sleeve again, signalling they were done with the dishes and Kamal handed their work back for them to fix. Once they did they looked at him, waiting for him to say what else they were doing today.

Kamal looked at the clock: 3:00, not that late into the day. There was nothing else to do, they had finished cleaning everything but the dishes before lunch and flower kid's homework for the weekend was done. "Anything you wanna do till dinner, kid?" Flower Kid's face lit up before he had even finished the question and they ran back into the kitchen, digging into their book bag hanging off their chair, before running back to him with a piece of paper in their hand and shoving it into his hands.

It was a flyer - a new flower shop had opened up in town, and not too far from their apartment building it seemed. They hadn’t been able to wander around for awhile, not since construction started, it would be great to see what had changed around them. It might even help him get his mind off the H- that place. There was something off about the flyer though… it as probably nothing.

“I think we can stop and visit the store for a while.” Flower Kid’s face lit up and before he knew it they had their shoes on, pulling him out the door and towards the elevator of their apartment building. They bounced with energy as they waited for the elevator to stop then tugged him out the door.

"Hello?" Kamal cautiously stepped into the seemingly empty shop, on edge for a reason he couldn't recognize. Flower Kid darted from behind him, quickly disappearing within the aisles of the store."K-kid! Don't run inside- "

"Give me a second! I’ll b right there."

Kamal stopped in his tracks. It couldn't be...could it? No, no, no - of course not. There's no way he'd be here of all -

"Oh! Um... I um h-hello, Kamal."

But it was. Standing there right in front of him, holding a potted lily, was Bo- Habit. He looked… better honestly, better than Kamal had seen him in years. He didn’t smell like copper anymore , his cheeks were no longer as shallow - making his face look more boxy, and he had a small shy smile, nothing like the large unnerving smile he had while at the habitat. Before Kamal could say anything Flower kid appeared behind Habit, capturing his attention and getting him to focus on the flowers on the shelves, and left Kamal with his thoughts. The memories of the Habitat flooded his mind, igniting his worries. What if Habit hadn’t actually changed - what if he hurt Flower Kid? He quietly followed behind them, worry filling his chest.

But, as he watched the two interact something in his chest slowly loosened. Boris truly seemed to have changed for the better: quietly following Flower Kid and discussing the flowers they showed him, smiling happily as they became more and more excited. Slowly Kamal started joining in, asking the kid questions and talking to Boris. Soon night fell, causing them to have to leave. As they said goodbye Boris called out, “Kamal!”

He turned back towards Boris, curious about what he wanted. “May-b, um… do maybe want to get coffee some-tim?”

“I don't think - I’m not sure I’m ready for that Boris. But, but maybe another time?”

Though he seemed a little sad about Kamal’s answer, there was understanding in his eyes as he smiled and nodded. He waved goodbye from the door to his shop and both Flower Kid and Kamal turned and waved back. Right now he wasn't ready for that. Neither of them truly were. But maybe... maybe in the future, when Boris got farther in his recovery, when Kamal started recovering as well, they could get a coffee together. Yeah, that'd be nice…

**Author's Note:**

> This was my piece for the Smile For Me zine! I hope you guys enjoy!


End file.
